Rio: Una nueva aventura
by DarkMat
Summary: Cuando llevan a Blu a "encontrarse" con Perla, este se lleva una gran sorpresa. Lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno el locuelo a hecho otro fic, buno este fic, bueno , y también tratare de dejar de escribir "bueno" XD, ok actualizare cuando tenga tiempo libre y imaginación (sale un arcoíris de mis manos XD). Bye M.A.T cerrando imaginación….. (muero)**


	2. Chapter 1: Lo he perdido todo

**Bien aqui el primer cap de este fic, espero que les guste, ya que le pongo mucho tiempo xDD**

**Cap 1: Lo he perdido todo**

**N.B (narrado por Blu)- **Bueno aqui estoy, triste y solo, perdi lo que mas me importaba en este mundo y ya no se que hacer, pense en suicidarme... pero eso no solucionaria mi problema, asi que mi dueña, Linda, me llevara a unas vacaciones a Rio de Janeiro, crei que ir a divertirme me ayudaria a mejorarme y ahora aqui estoy, arreglando mis cosas y preparandome para ir con Linda- **FIN N.B**

**-**Blu-dijo una mujer de pelo rojo, pecas y lentes y yo volte

-¿Estas listo?-me pregunto la mujer y yo movi mi cabeza en señal de "si"

**N.B- **Ella es Linda, mi dueña, ella me cuido desde que tengo memoria, hemos sido mejores maigos desde entonces y vamos a cada lugar juntos- **FIN N.B**

Blu tomo su maletita que estaba a su lado y vio que un taxi se estaciono frente a su casa y del asiento de atras salio un hombre alto, con lentes y muy abrigado por lo que deduje que no es de por aqui ya que aqui hace mucho frio, el se dirijio a la puerta y como yo no se volar, me las arregle para abrir la perilla y el hombre entro y Linda lo atendio

-¿Ya estan listos?-pregunto el hombre

-Si, ya estamos listos Tulio-dijo Linda

-Bien, mi avion privado espera-dijo Tulio, Tulio tomo las maletas de Linda y mias y las subio al auto, Linda me metio en mi jaula y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, alli nos nos subimos a un yet y Linda abrio mi jaula y yo sali

-Esta todo listo-dijo Tulio y una hermosa guacamaya escarlata aterrizo en el hombro de Tulio

-Ella es Julia, ella atendera a Blu-dijo tulio, Jull¿ia me miro y me guiño un ojo y yo finji una sonrisa, cuando el avion despego Julia se me acerco

-¿Necesitas algo guapo?-me dijo

-No gracias-dije

-Yo necesito algo-dijo Julia

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte, Julia se me acerco y me susurro algo

-Lo siento pero no lo hare-dije y negue con mi cabeza

-Tu te lo pierdes-dijo Julia y salio volando, yo me quede sentado en una camita todo el viaje y cuando queria comer a mi lado habian 2 platos uno con comida y el otro con agua, luego de unas horas me dormi, cuando desperte estaba en mi jaula y estabamos entrando en una clinica

-Aqui es donde trabajo-dijo Tulio, yo mire entre los barrotes de mi jaula y vi gran variedad de aves heridas y entre ellas una cacatua que me miraba, tenia una mirada fria y seria, Linda me llevo en mi jaula a una habitacion de monitoreo y abrio mi jaula, yo sali y Tulio me tomo y me metio en una especie de buzon, yo algo asustado y confundido avanze y vi una replica de una selva, avanze y miraba hacia todos lados

-¿Hay alguien?-pregunte y escuche unos ruidos y de entre unos arbustos salieron 3 guacamayos azules pequeños y se me acercaron

-Hola-me dijeron los 3 yo me quede observandolos, me recordaban a alguien familiar

-Hola-dije

-¿Que hace aqui?-me pregunto uno de los niños, eran 2 niños y una niña

-Pues estoy de vacaciones y... me trajeron aqui-dije

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor-me dijo el otro niño

-¿Como se llaman?-pregunte

-No tenemos nombres-dijo la niña

-Vaya-dije sorprendido

-¿Les gustaria tener nombres?-dije

-Si-dijeron los 3 felices

-Bien, dejenme pensar...-dije y me puse a pensar

-Bien tu seras...-dije refiriendome a la niña

-Zafiro-dije

-Me gusta-dijo la niña

-Ahora yo-dijo el otro niño

-Tu seras... Pablo-dije

-Si-dijo el niño

-¿Yo sere?-dijo el otro niño

-Seras... Lisandro-dije

-Genial-dijo el niño

-¿Estan solos?-pregunte

-No, nuestra madre esta dormida-dijo Lisandro

-Esta bien, ¿les gustaria jugar?-dije, cerca de ahi entre los arbustos se asomo alguien y me miraba seriamente

-Jugaremos a... pillarse-dije

-¿Como se juega?-preguntaron los 3

-Se juega asi-dije y puse mi ala en el hombro de Pablo

-Cuando toquen al otro, el debera atrapar a otro-dije

-Esta bien-dijeron los 3

-Bien a jugar-dije, los pequeños salieron volando a esconderse mientras yo los perseguia desde abajo, Lisandro aterrizo y le toque la espalda

-Te toca-dije y sali corriendo

-Rayos-dijo Lisandro, yo me escondi en unos arbustos y me quede ahi varioas minutos

-Creo que debo cambiar de escondite-dije en voz baja, sali de los arbustos y de pronto los 3 pequeños me taclearon

-Te toca-dijeron los 3 varias veces

-Bien-dije, los pequeños comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas

-No... jajaja dejen de hacer eso-dije sin dejar de reir y el indivuduo que observaba mostro una sonrisa y se acerco

-Niños-dijo unaa voz femenina atras mio, los pequeños se detuvieron y fueron a abrazar al individuo, yo me levante y me volte y cuando vi quien era me quede hipnotizado, era una guacamaya azul, bueno de color mas claro que yo, de ojos celestes, y simplemente era hermosa y ella me miro

-Hola- me dijo ella

-H-ho-hola-dije nervioso

-¿Quien eres?-me pregunto

-Me llamo Tyler B...-dije pero me detuve

-Tyler-dijo ella

-Si ¿y tu?-dije

-Me llamo Perla-dijo ella

-Es un gusto-dije

-Mami el sr. Tyler nos puso nombres-dijo Zafiro

-¿A si?-dijo Perla y me miro con una cara que pareciera enojada

-Bueno yo ehhhh...-dije nervioso

-¿Que nombres les puso-dijo Perla mirando a los pequeños

-Yo me llamo Zafiro-dijo Zafiro

-Yo Pablo-dijo Pablo

-Y yo Lisandro-dijo Lisandro

-Lindos nombres-dijo Perla y volvio a mirarme

-Gracias-dijo Perla

-De... de nada-dije

-Bien niños a dormir-dijo Perla con autoridad, yo mire hacia el techo y habia una ventana y se veian las estrellas

-Pero mama-se quejaron los 3

-Pero nada-dijo Perla, los 3 salieron volando y Perla se me acerco

-¿Que haces aqui?-me pregunto Perla

-Estoy de vacaciones-dije

-Ya veo-dijo Perla

-¿Y... el papa de los niños?-pregunte ya que no lo habia conocido

-El...-dijo Perla indecisa y triste

-Descuida, si no quieres decirmelo, no lo hagas-dije

-El esta muerto-dijo Perla como si nada

-Lamento oir eso-dije

-No te preocupes-dijo Perla

-Oye ¿estas bien?-le pregunte ya que le caian lagrimas

-Si, no pasa nada-me dijo y se seco las lagrimas

-Esta bien... buenas noches-le dije

-Buenas noches- me dijo Perla y se fue volando hacia un arbol, yo me acoste en el piso y trate de dormir, pero no pude y al rato escuche un aleteo acercandose

-Tyler-dijo Perla y yo me volte

-¿Sucede algo?-dije

-Son los niños no pueden dormir y... bueno ellos...-dijo Perla y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa y aparecieron los niños

-Sr. Tyler-dijo Zafiro

-Diganme Blu-dije

-¿Tio Blu?-dijo Pablo

-Esta bien, tio Blu-dije

-Nos preguntabamos si quisiera dormir en el arbol en vez del piso-dijo Zafiro y Perla y yo nos ruborizamos

-No, lo siento, su madre necesita su espacio y... no quiero ser una molestia-dije

-Usted no es una molestia, mama dijo que usted parece ser una buena persona-dijo Pablo

-Pablo-dijo Perla ruborizada y silenciando a Pablo

-Lo siento es que a veces dicen tonteras-dijo Perla ruborizadas

-Esta bien, se como son los niños-dije

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Perla

-Si-dije

-Tio Blu ¿quiere ir?-dijo Lisandro

-No lo se... su madre tendra que decidir-dije

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Perla

-Si-dijeron los 3 felices

Los 4 fueron al arbol y yo subi por unos palitos en el arbol

-Buenas noches tio Blu- dijeron los 3 hermanitos y se acurrucaron en Perla y yo me acoste a cierta distancia de ellos

-Buenas noches-dije

-Buenas noches Blu-me dijo Perla

-Buenas noches Perla-dije, todos nos dormimos pero al cabo de unas horas Zafiro me desperto

-Tio Blu despierte-dijo Zafio moviendome

-¿Que sucede?-dije

-No puedo dormir-dijo Zafiro

-¿Pesadillas?-dije

-Si, ¿podria dormir con usted?-dijo Zafiro y me puse a pensar

-Esta bien-dije, Zafiro se metio entre mis alas y se durmio, yo espere a que se durmiera completamente, la tome en mis alas y la deje junto a Perla y los 2 hermanos y Perla se desperto

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla despertandose

-Si, lamento molestarte mientras dormias-dije

-Descuida, gracias por ayudar a Zafiro-me dijo Perla

-No es nada-dije

-¿Te gustaria?... bueno-dijo Perla nerviosa y despertaron los hermanitos

-¿Mama?-dijeron los 3

-¿Si?-dijo Perla

-Tenemos hambre-dijeron los 3

Perla se iba a parar pero la detuve

-Yo lo hare-dije

-No, ire yo-dijo Perla

-No yo lo hare tu quedate con ellos-dije, baje del arbol y busque un arbol con frutas, encontre un arbol con moras y saque 2 racimos y me los lleve al arbol, los pequeños se comieron las moras y se tiraron al piso satisfechos

-Gracias tio Blu-dijeron los 3

-De nada-dije y me acoste en mi lugar

-Tio Blu ¿quiere dormir con nosotros?-dijo Zafiro y Perla se ruborizo y desvio la mirada

-Ehhh... no lo siento-dije

-Por favor-dijo Pablo

-No, su madre, eh... no yo no puedo hacer eso-dije

-Solo hoy-dijo Lisandro yo no sabia que decir

-Solo hoy ¿me oyeron?-dijo Perla seriamente, yo algo nervioso me acerque mi acoste junto a los pequeños y Perla y estos me abrazaron y Perla me miro

-No te acostumbres-me dijo Perla

-No lo hare-dije, Perla me abrazo con su ala y los pequeños quedaron en medio, yo me ruborize y Perla tambien

-Bue... buenas noches-me dijo Perla

-Buenas noches-dije y nos dormimos

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el primer cap de este fic, de seguro algunos quedaron con algunas dudas, pero se iran aclarando a medida que el fic avanze, bueno saludos a TODOS mis amigos que leen esto y a otros que quizas lo hagan despues, nos vemos en otro cap. Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2: conociendonos un poco

**Bueno he aqui otro cap disfruten ;)**

**Cap 2: Conociendonos un poco**

Todos dormian tranquilamente y Perla comenzo a susurrar entre sueños

-Mmmm no... no, dejame...-dijo Perla, yo me desperte por los ruidos y Perla grito y se desperto y tambien a los pequeños

-Perla calma-dije y trate de calmarla, la tome de los hombros y la mire a los ojos y esta me miro y se calmo

-Tuviste pesadillas-dije

-Si-dijo Perla asustada

-Mami ¿que paso?-dijo Pablo

-Nada-dijo Perla

-Niños mejor vayan a dormir-dije

-Si-dijeron los 3 y se durmieron

-¿Perla quieres hablar de eso?-le pregunte

-No, vamos a dormir-me dijo y se acosto con los pequeños

-Esta bien-dije y me acoste frente a Perla y los pequeños tomaron mi ala y la pusieron al rededor de Perla lo cual me incomodo

-Buenas noches-dije a los pequeños

-Buenas noches tio Blu, buenas noches mami-dijeron los 3

-Buenas noches niños-dijo Perla con dulzura y luego me miro

-Buenas noches Blu-me dijo Perla y se durmio

-Buenas noches Perla-dije y me dormi

**Al dia siguiente**

Yo estaba durmiendo y senti que algo me salto en la panza y por el dolor me levante y vi que era Pablo que estaba jugando con sus hermanos

-Buenos dias tio Blu-me dijeron y me abrazaron

-¿y Perla?-pregunte

-Salio, esta afuera-me dijeron, yo sali del nido y comence a buscarla y encontre un lago bañandose

-Esta calentita-dijo Perla y con sus alas comenzo a pasarlas por su cuerpo y a Blu literalmente se le caia la baba, Perla se volteo y vio a Blu observandola

-¡¿BLU?!-dijo Perla roja de verguenza y cubriendose con sus alas

-Ahhh... lo siento yo no quise...-dije nervioso, Perla me miro con seriedad y salio del agua y se me hacerco

-Lo siento-dije y Perla me dio un puñetazo

-Maldito pervertido-dijo Perla enojada y comenzo a golpearme, yo me levante y comenze a correr y Perla me perseguia volando y dandome picotazos y yo me cubria la cabeza con mis alas

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-decia yo y Perla no dejaba de picotearme, cerca ahi vi una camara, me subi y puse mi cara frente a la lente

-AYUDENME!-dije asustado y Perla me tacleo y comenzo a estrangularme

-Lo... siento-dije casi sin aire y Perla me solto

-Que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo-me dijo Perla enojada

-Lo prometo-dije, Perla se fue de ahi y yo me pare del piso

-Vale me lo merecia-dije

-Tio Blu-dijo Zafiro cerca de ahi y yo la busque y la encontre

-¿Que sucede?-dije

-Tengo hambre y no alcanzo ese mango-dijo Zafiro señalando un mango en un arbol alto

-Esta bien, esperame un poco-dije, me subi al arbol apoyandome en las ramas y Zafiro veia como subia, alcanze el mango, lo corte y baje con el y se lo pase a Zafiro

-Gracias-me dijo y le dio un picotazo al mango

De nada Josephi... digo Zafiro-dije, yo me fui de ahi y me encontre con Pablo y Lisandro peleando

-Oigan, oigan, no peleen-dije y los separe

-No estabamos peleando, estabamos jugando- ijo Lisandro

-Pero si juegan asi se van a dañar-dije

-No lo creo yo golpeo despacio-dijo Pablo

-A ver golpeame-dije, Pablo se preparo y me pego un furte golpe en mis partes

-Au!... creo que no deberias hacer eso-dije con la voz cambiada a una mas chillona

-Upsi-dijo Pablo

-Bueno creo que ese es el punto debil de los adultos-dijo Lisandro

-Mejor voy a limpiarme-dije ya que estaba todo sucio y aguantandome el dolor, fui al lago me limpie, sali, me seque con una hoja grande y busque mi comida y luego me quede dormido cerca del lago, al rato escuche unos llantos y me desperte, comenze a caminar siguiendo los ruidos y a Perla sentada en la orilla del lago llorando

-Perla-dije y me acerque, Perla se seco las lagrimas y me miro

-¿Si?-me dijo

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte y me sente a su lado

-No, no sucede nada-dijo Perla y yo vi que le cayo una lagrima

-¿Segura?-le dije

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo y se saco las lagrimas y miro su reflejo en el agua

-Perla, si te sucede algo, puedes decirmelo, yo podria ayudarte-dije

-No es nada-me dijo Perla, ella volvio a mirarse en el agua y de la nada comenzo a llorar y se tapo la cara con las alas

-Perla..-dije y me acerque mas a ella y ella se fue llorando del lugar y yo la segui, ella comenzo a volar y se subio a un arbol grande

-Perla-dije desde abajo, mire el arbol y trate de trepar pero cai y me golpe duro en la espalda

-Yo puedo-dije y volvi a trepar, casi caigo pero logre subir y busque a Perla y la encontre en un huevo del arbol llorando, yo entre y mire a Perla

-Vete-me dijo Perla llorando

-Perla, dime que sucede-dije y me acerque

-Nada que a ti te importe-dijo Perla, yo segui acercandome

-Perla, por favor dejame ayudarte-dije

-Blu dejame, quiero estar sola-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dije, tome rumbo a la salida y me encontre con los niños afuera

-Niños-dije

-Mama, ¿estas bien?-dijo Pablo

-Si... no se preocupen-dijo Perla tratando de dejar de llorar

-¿Ustedes saben lo que le sucede?-pregunte

-No, ella casi siempre viene aqui a llorar-dijo Lisandro

-Niños vayan a jugar, yo intentare hablar con ella-dije

-A ella le gusta que la abrazen cuando llora-dijo Zafiro

-Eh... esta bien-dije algo confundido por lo que me dijo Zafiro, los niños se fueron y yo entre al arbol

-Blu vete-dijo Perla llorando, yo me acerque a ella y le puse mi ala en su hombro

-Perla, ¿puedes contarme que paso?-dije, Perla nego con la cabeza

-Esta bien, cuando quieras hablar, yo te escuchare-dije, me pare y Perla me tomo el ala

-Espera...-me dijo Perla, yo me sente y Perla no me solto el ala

-¿Me podrias contar algo sobre ti?-me pregunto Perla

-Mmmmmm ¿como que?-pregunte

-¿De donde vienes?-me pregunto Perla

-De Minnesota-dije

-¿Minne que?-dijo Perla

-Minnesota-dije

-¿Donde queda?-pregunto Perla

-En Estados Unidos-dije

-Vaya es muy lejos-dijo Perla sorprendida

-Si-dije

-¿Eres soltero?-me pregunto Perla y ella desvio la mirada ya que se ruborizo

-Soy viudo-dije triste

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Perla asombrada

-Si...-dije y me cayo una lagrima

-Lo... lo lamento-dijo Perla arrepentida

-Tambien tenia hijos-dije

-¿Que les sucedio?-pregunto Perla

-Murieron-dije y comenze a llorar

-No sigas contandome mas-dijo Perla horrorizada

-Fue horrible-dije sin dejar de llorar, en eso llegaron los niños

-¿Mama que le pasa?-pregunto Lisandro

-Nada, niños vayanse-dijo Perla

-¿Por que?-preguntaron los 3 hermanitos

-Porque es una conversacion de adultos-dijo Perla (que adulto si tenemos 15 años)

Los niños se fueron y Perla se me acerco

-Blu yo enserio...-dijo Perla, pero me levante y tenia una mirada de frustacion

-¿Te sientes mejor?-me pregunto Perla, yo no le respondi y mire hacia otro lado

-Blu-me dijo Perla, yo no respondi

-¿Estas enfadado?-me pregunto Perla yo no respondi y me diriji a la salida y Perla se puso frente a mi

-Blu, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Perla y me queria mirar a los ojos y yo desviaba la mirada y Perla trataba de mirarme a los ojos

-Vamos Blu mirame-dijo Perla con unas risitas y yo no aguante y me rei tambien

-¿Blu podrias contarme que paso?-pregunto Perla

-No creo que quieras saberlo-dije

-Quiero saberlo-dijo Perla y me miro a los ojos y yo tambien

-Tienes... tienes unos ojos hermosos-dije sin pensarlo y Perla se ruborizo, no pense lo que hacia ni lo que queria hacer, tome el rostro de Perla y comenze a acercarme y ella tambien pero con algo de nerviosismo, cerramos nuestros ojos y nos acercamos mas

-¿Mami?-dijo Zafiro, yo y Perla nos separamos con un color rojo en nuestras caras

-S-si?-dijo Perla ruborizada y nerviosa

-¿Que hacian?-pregunto Zafiro

-Nada, nada, ¿tus hermanos?-dijo Perla

-Aqui-dijeron los 2 hermanos apareciendo en la entrada

-Bien, ahora vamonos a dormir-dijo Perla avanzando llevandose a los niños y yo me quede ahi y Perla me miro

-Blu... ¿quieres dormir... con... nosotros?-pregunto Perla nerviosa

-No... yo dormire aqui-dije

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y salio con los pequeños y yo me acoste y trate de dormir

**Flashback**

-Blu ayudame-grito una guacamaya rosada, que estaba siendo atacada por un aguila real, esta la alcanzo y comenzo a estrangularla

-Stephanie-grite

**Fin flashback**

**-**STEPHANIE!-grite y me desperte con la respiracion agitada

-Fue... fue solo un sueño...-dije para mi, de pronto escucho que alguien llega

-¿Blu?-dijo Perla entrando y yo me volte

-¿Si?-dije

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto

-Si, solo fue una pesadilla-dije

-Yo tambien tuve una pesadilla-dijo Perla

-¿Enserio?-dije

-Si... ¿podria... dormir contigo?-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Este... yo... ehhhhh... bueno-dije nervioso, Perla se me acerco y se acosto a mi lado

-Buenas noches-dijo Perla

-Buenas noches-dije, Perla me abrazo y se durmio, yo la abraze y al rato me dormi

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, saludos a todos y nos vemos en otro cap, Bye M.A.T**


	4. Chapter 3: Feliz cumpleaños

**Bien otro cap, y si que me tarde en escribirlo, estupido y sensual facebook me distrae de FF**

**Cap 3: Feliz cumpleaños**

En la mañana yo me desperte y vi que Perla estaba durmiendo en mi pecho y yo estaba abrazandola

-Perla-dije para que despertara y esta seguia durmiendo

-Perla despierta-dije y la movi un poco

-5 minutitos mas-dijo Perla con suma flojera o pereza

-Esta bien-dije, yo me sali del hueco del arbol

-Y ahora... ¿como me bajo?dije mirando al piso

-Mami-se escucho desde abajo y vi a los pequeños

-Niños-dije y los niños me miraron

-Tio Blu ¿A visto a mama?-me pregunto Lisandro

-Si, esta aqui durmiendo-dije, los niños subieron al arbol y vieron a Perla durmiendo y se me acercaron

-Siganos-dijo Pablo, yo confundido los segui, ellos bajaron volando y yo trate de bajar trepando, pero me cai y me golpe en la cara, me levante y me comenzo a doler abajo del ojo, no le tome importancia y los niños aparecieron frente a mi

-¿Niños que pasa?-pregunte

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mama-dijeron

¿Y?...-dije

-Y queremos regalarle algo-dijeron los 3

-¿Que quieren regalarle?-pregunte

-Yo un mango-dijo Lisandro

-Yo una toalla-dijo Pablo (con toalla se refiere a una hoja(toalla = hoja))

-Yo queria arreglarla para que se viera bonita y papa volviera-dijo Zafiro, yo al escucharla me senti triste, y con mi ala le acaricie la cabeza a Zafiro

-De seguro lo hara-dije

**P.B- ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, le estoy dando falsas esperanzas, se que es solo una niña pequeña, pero no se lo merece- FIN P.B**

-Vamos a buscar nuestros regalos-dijeron los 3 y yo me quede ahi parado

-Mejor le busco un regalo tambien-dije, me puse a buscar por el habitat y encontre entre unos arbustos unas bellas y exoticas flores

-Espero que le gusten-dije y me fui

-Blu-dijo Perla apareciendo de repente por lo que me asuste

-AAAAHHHH-grite asustado

-Tranquilo soy yo-dijo Perla y se le notaba un tono triste

-Me asustaste-dije calamandome

-¿Has visto a los niños?-pregunto Perla con el tono triste

-Deben estar jugando por ahi-dije

-Esta bien-dijo Perla triste

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunte

-No, no es nada-dijo Perla triste

-¿Te gustaria...-dije

-Voy a buscar mi desayuno-dijo Perla interrumpiendome

-Yo lo hare-dije

-No, no yo lo hare, no quiero molestarte-dijo Perla

-No me molesta, esperame aqui-dije, busque un arbol de frutas y encontre uno con mangos y moras y me las lleve

-Aqui esta tu desayuno-dije y le pase el mango a Perla

-Mango, mi favorito-dijo Perla recibiendo el mango

-¿Blu?-me dijo Perla mientras comiamos

-¿Si?-dije

-Cuentame de tu vida en Minnesota-dijo Perla

-Pues yo era...-dije y me detuve

-¿una?-dijo Perla

-¿Te agradan las mascotas?-dije

-No, las detesto ¿por que la pregunta?-dijo Perla

-Ah, no por nada-dije

-¿Me decias?-dijo Perla para que terminara pregunta planteada

-Pues... era... emmmm-dije nervioso y sin saber que decir

-¿Etas una mascota?-me dijo Perla

-Si-dije

-Ya veo, pero tu eres diferente-dijo Perla

-¿Por que?-pregunte

-Yo conocia a muchas mascotas, pero siempre me hablaban de humanos y cosas asi-dijo Perla

-Ya veo-dije

-Blu... sobre... lo de ayer-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte

-¿Crees... que tengo... lindos ojos?-pregunto Perla nerviosa y ruborizada y yo me puse nervioso

-Yo... yo...si-dije

-¿Y- algo mas?-dijo Perla nerviosa

-T-tu... sonrisa-dije nervioso y Perla comenzo a ruborizarse mas al igual que yo y miramos hacia otro lado

-De hecho...-dije nervioso y Perla me miro

-Tu... tu eres... eres...-dije nervioso

-Soy...-dijo Perla con un gran color rojo en las mejillas

-Eres herm-dije

-Mami-dijeron los 3 niños y la abrazaron

-Niños-dijo Perla y los abraso, Lisandro se separo, se me acerco y me susurro

-Tio Blu ya esta todo casi listo-me susurro Lisandro

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte confundido

-La fiesta para mama-susurro Lisandro

-Esta bien-dije

-Ven mami-dijo Zafiro y se llevo a Perla y cuando se fueron, Pablo, Lisandro y yo nos pusimos a pensar

-¿Tienen algo planeado?-pregunte

-Si-dijeron los 3

-Diganme-dije

-Cuando Zafiro termine de arreglar a mama, usted la distraera mientras nosotros terminamos de arreglar todo-dijo Pablo

-¿Como lo hare?-dije

-No lo se-dijo Lisandro

-Ya pensare en algo-dije

-Esta bien-dijeron los 2 y se fueron

Yo me fui a dar unas vueltas por el habitat y cuando ya atardecia me encontre con Perla

-Blu-me dijo Perla

¿Si?-dije

-¿Has visto a los niños?, estan algo raros-dijo Perla

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunte finjiendo no saber nada

-Zafiro me estaba arreglando y de pronto se fue-dijo Perla

-Creo que traman algo-dijo Perla sospechando y yo pense en algo

-Perla-dije

-¿Si?-me dijo Perla

-Termina de arreglarte-dije

-¿Por que?-me pregunto Perla

-Es una sorpresa-dije

-¿Enserio?, ¿Que es?-dijo Perla emocionada

-Primero arreglate-dije

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, Perla se fue tras unos arbustos y yo fui a buscar las flores, pero se me hizo dificil, cuando las encontre saque una y me la lleve, cuando volvi me quede embobado, Perla estaba bien arreglada, las plumas atras de su cabeza levantadas un poco, el pico reluciente, las garras brillantes y las plumas de su cola arregladas

-¿Que te parece?-me dijo y dio una vuelta, yo no sabia que decir

-¿No te gusta?-dijo Perla triste y yo reaccione

-Si, si me gusta, te vez hermosa-dije

-Gracias-me dijo Perla y me sonrio

-Para ti-dije y saque la flor y se la pase a Perla

-Gracias Blu-me dijo, tomo la flor y me beso la mejilla y yo me quede paralizado y ruborizado, Perla se puso la flor en la cabeza

-¿que sorpresa me decias?-me dijo Perla y yo reaccione

-Cierra los ojos-dije

-¿Esta bien?-dijo Perla confundida por lo que pedi y cerro los ojos

-Bien ahora sigueme-dije

-Pero si no puedo ver-dijo Perla y abrio los ojos, yo le tenfi mi ala y ella la tomo y cerro los ojos

-Ahora si-dije, lleve a Perla por el habitat y llegamos cerca del lago

-Abre los ojos-dije, Perla los abrio y vio a los niños, globos, tiristas de colores y un mango gigante que decia "Feliz cumpleaños mama"

-Sopresa- dijeron los niños

-Awwww no tenian que molestarse-dijo Perla

-Pero lo hicieron-dije

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-me pregunto Perla

-Si, yo tenia que distraerte mientras los niños arreglaban todo-dije

-¿Asi que solo me distraias?-me dijo Perla y fruncio en ceño

-Si, digo no..-dije

-Gracias niños-dijo Perla ignorandome y abrazo a los niños, yo me fui de ahi para que la pasaran en familia, camine por el habitat y me fui a mi nido y me dormi, al rato senti que alguien me movia y abrio los ojos, era Perla

-¿Perla?, ¿Que sucede?-dije

-Los niños se durmieron ¿me puedes ayudar?-me dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dije, me levante y fuimos al lago, Perla se llevo a Zafiro y yo tuve que llevarme a Pablo y a Lisandro

-Si que pesan-dije levantando a Pablo y Lisandro, los deje en el nido de Perla y luego me diriji a la salida

-Blu-me dijo Perla y me volte

-¿Necesitas algo mas?-dije

-Si quieres... podrias... podrias quedarte-dijo Perla nerviosa

-No gracias, duerme bien- dije

-Bueno no...-dijo Perla y se escucho un ruido

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Perla alertandose

-No lo se-dije, Perla salio y vio la puerta abierta

-Libre!-dijo Perla y al momento que salio por la puerta algo la atrapo

-Perla-dije preocupado y los niños despertaron

-¿Tio Blu?-dijeron

-Niños, quedense aqui y pase lo que pase no salgan-dije

-¿Por que?-me dijeron confundidos

-Haganme caso, ire por su madre ¿Si?-dije

-Si- dijeron los 3, baje del arbol y un saco me atrapo rapidamente y me dejaron en una jaulita tapada con una manta y a mi lado estaba Perla inconciente

-Perla-dije, me acerque y tenia la respiracion debil y yo sabia que tenia que hacer

-Solo espero que no me mate-dije y comenze a hacerle respiracion pico a pico, Perla comenzo a reaccionar y vio lo que hacia, Perla cerro los ojos y de la nada comenzo a transformar la respiracion pico a pico en un beso y yo al darme cuenta me separe

-Perla- dije sorprendido ya que Perla comenzo a acercarme con su ala, ella al escucharme rapidamente me solto y se levanto

-Acaso tu me...-dije

-No, solo gue que...- me interrumpio Perla

-Me besaste-dije

-N-no es solo que-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Por que?-pregunte

-Es que...-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Tu... tu me-dijo Perla

-Yo te...-dije para que Perla continuara

-No pense claramente-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dije, hubo un silencio incomodo durante todo el camino, Perla buscaba la forma de salir y yo no sabia que hacer, Perla vio que la manta tenia un agujero y con su pico lo agrando y vio hacia donde ibamos

-¿donde nos llevan?-pregunte y Perla se volteo

-Shhh, hazte el muerto-dijo Perla y se hizo la muerta patas hacia arriba

-¿Que?, ¿Para que?-dije confundido

-Solo hazlo-me mando Perla

-Agh.. esta bien-dije de mala gana y me tire al suelo al igual que Perla

-¿Ahora que?-pregunte en voz baja

-Shh- me silencio Perla, la jaula se movio un tanto fuerte y yo cai sobre Perla y ambos nos ruborizamos

-Blu quita...-dijo Perla, pero destaparon la jaula y nos miraban un niño moreno, un hombre con lentes, un hombre gordo y un NIGGA digo un moreno, ambos nos paramos

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunte

-Atrapados tonto-me dijo Perla enojada

-Oye no te enojes-dije

-¿Como quieres que no me enoje?-dijo Perla enojada

-Calamte-dije

-No me quiero calmar, estamos atrapados y los niños estan solos-dijo Perla

Los hombres nos miraban confundidos ya que solo entendian graznidos

-Bien Fernando tu parte-dijo el hombre de lentes pasandole dinero al niño

-Oye solo es la mitad de lo que me dijiste-dijo Fernando contando el dinero, yo ignore los gritos y retos que me daba Perla y vi que la puerta de la jaula estaba cerrada por un perno deslizable, lo abri y sali corriendo

-Perla rapido-dije corriendo, Perla salio volando y busque una salida, pero por mala suerte el hombre de lentes me atrapo y me dejo en la jaula, Perla esquivaba a los hombres y encontro un ducto de ventilacion que le faltaba una helice, tomo rumbo hacia alla, pero vi a la cacatua de la clinica volando hacia Perla

-Perla cuidado-dije, Perla volteo y la cacatua la agarro del cuello con sus patas y la azoto contra una biga y la dejo inconciente

**Fin cap**

**Buenito ojala les haya gustado el cap, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, pobre Perla, no fue tan feliz su cumpleaños xDDD, bueno saludos a TODOS lo que esten leyendo esto o que no lo hicieron, y nos vemos en otro cap. Bye MA.T**


	5. Chapter 4: Rebelando mi pasado

**Bueno, he aqui un nuevo cap. Disfruten y si quieren dejen review con su opinion**

**Cap 4: Rebelando mi pasado**

La cacatua tomo a Perla y la lanzo fuertemente a la jaula

-Perla! ¿Estas...-dije, pero el hombre gordo nos puso unas cadenas en las patas y cerro la jaula

-Oh rayos-dije mirando las cadenas

-Fernando llevalos a la habitacion-dijo el hombre de lentes, el niño tomo la jaula y el hombre gordo abrio una puerta, Fernando entro y vio que la habitacion estaba llena de aves enjauladas, Fernando vio un gancho colgando de una cadena al techo y colgo ahi la jaula y se fue, yo me quede buscando una salida y Perla comenzo a despertar

-¿B-Blu?-dijo Perla debil

-Perla-dije y me acerque

-¿Donde...?, rayos-dijo Perla mirando la cadena

-Tranquila escaparemos y nos quitaremos estas cadenas-dije

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

-Bien, vamos a salir-dije, me diriji a la entrada y trate de abrirla, pero llego la cacatua y zamarreo la jaula haciendo que Perla cayera de espaldas sobre mi

-Vaya, vaya, miren a la ultima pareja de guacamayos azules-dijo la cacatua

-¿Que?-dijo Perla confundida

-Oh, ¿No lo sabian?-dijo la cacatua

-¿Saber que?-pregunte

-Ustedes 2 son los ultimos de la especie-dijo la cacatua, yo ynPerla quedamos en shock

-¿Que nos haran?-pregunte

-Los venderemos, y nos haran muy ricos-dijo la cacatua

-Mas te vale que nos dejes ir, cacatua horrible de...-dijo Perla amenazante, pero la cacatua la agarro del cuello y la levanto

-Que te quede una cosa bien clara preciosa, nadie, absolutamente NADIE! me dice horripilante-dijo la cacatua seriamente y comenzo a estrangular a Perla poco a poco

-Aaahhhg-dijo Perla ahogandose, yo al ver eso rapidamente picote la pata de la cacatua con tal fuerza que le saque un dedo

-AHHH! Maldicion!-dijo la cacatua soltando a Perla

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte a Perla, pero la cacatua zamarreo nuevamente la jaula

-Me las pagaras-dijo la cacatua

-NIGEL-grito uno de los humanos

-Te salvaste por ahora-dijo Nigel y se fue, yo me acerque a Perla

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte

-No-dijo Perla tratando de tomar aire

-Tranquilizate, respira-dije

-Eso trato-dijo Perla desesperada tratando de respirar

-Puede que esto te duela-dije y Perla sabia lo que haria

-Hazlo ya-dijo Perla sin aire, yo le golpe el estomago y Perla recupero el aire

-Gracias-dijo Perla adolorida, pero con aire

-Ahora vamos a salir de aqui-dije, abri la jaula y baje junto a Perla

-AYUDENMOS-comenzaron a decir todas las aves

-Shhhh calmense-dije, las aves siguieron pidiendo ayuda

-Los sacaremos, pero calmense-dije y todos guardaron silencio

-Blu ¿que haces?-me dijo Perla

-Ayudarlos-dije y abri la jaula de un muercielago y este salio

-Gracias, enseriogracias-dijo el muercielafo y se fue por una ventana que solo tenia barrotes

-Pero Blu no los conoces-me dijo Perla

-Lo se, pero quiero ayudarlos-dije y comenze a liberar a todos, solo quedaba una jaula pero cuando vi quien estaba adentro que de shock

-T-tu tu eres-dije atonito

**Flashback**

Yo estaba llorando y Stephanie muerta entre mis alas

-Eres un desgraciado-dije enojado

-Oh! me alagas-dijo el aguila real

-Me las pagaras Dereck-dije

**Fin falshback**

-Sigues vivo-me dijo Dereck

-Por lo que veo tu tambien-dije

-¿Y que esperas? sacame de aqui-dijo Dereck

-¡¿Despues de lo que le hiziste a Stephanie?!-dije enojado

-¿Lo conoces?-me pregunto Perla

-Vaya, veo que no le has contado a esta hermosura-dijo Dereck

-¿Contarme que?-pregunto Perla

-Callate!-dije enojado

-Tu noviecito tenia hijos y el...-dijo Dereck

-¡CALLATE!-grite y me caian lagrimas

-¿Que les sucedio?-pregunto Perla

-El las ma... dijo Dereck y yo de un fuerte golpe lo deje inconciente

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-me dijo Perla atonita

-Tenemos que irnos... AHORA-dije serio

-¿Blu que ocurre?-pregunto Perla

-Vamonos-dije con un tono serio y dirijiendome a la ventana y Perla me siguio

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Perla, yo me lanze y Perla cayo conmigo y caimos en una caja con poliestireno y salimos

-¿Podrias avisar para la proxima?-dijo Perla enojada

-Avanzemos o Nigel nos encontrara-dije serio

-No hasta que me digas que fue..-dijo Perla

-Callate-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-¿Blu que suce..-dijo Perla, yo perdi la cordura y golpe a Perla en la cara

-¿Por que hiziste eso?-me dijo Perla enojada y sobandose la cara, yo me di cuenta de lo que hize y me mire las alas

**P.B- No, ¿Que hize?, este no soy yo, NO SOY YO!- FIN P.B**

-Perla, lo lamento-dije y me acerque a Perla y esta retrocedio asustada

-No me toques-me dijo Perla asustada pensando en que la golpearia

-No te hare nada-dije y me acerque

-AUXI...-grito Perla pero le puse mi ala en el pico y la mire a los ojos

-Perla, no lo volere a hacer, jamas, ¿me oiste?, jamas-dije, Perla comenzo a mirarme a los ojos, saque mi ala de su pico y Perla y yo nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos por varios segundos

-Asi que aqui estan-dijo Nigel volando hacia nosotros

-Corre!-dije y comenze a correr con Perla

-Por ahi-dijo Perla señalando un callejon, yo la segui Perla se escondio tras un tarro de basura y yo tambien, Nigel paso por ahi y se fue de largo

-Vamos-dijo Perla y nos fuimos por una bajada, yo me tropeze, cai sobre Perla y dimos vatias vueltas uno sobre el otro y cuando la bajada acabo yo quede sobre Perla en una posicon que cualquiera podria mal interpretar

-¿Te vas a levantar o te vas a quedar asi?-me pregunto Perla ruborizada, yo me levante y ayude a Perla a levantarse

-Listo, ahora iremos volando-dijo Perla

-Mejor sigamos corriendo-dije

-No, vamos volando-dijo Perla

-Perla no se volar-dije de golpe y Perla quedo en shick

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-me pregunto Perla

-Temia que te burlaras de mi-dije frustrado

-Blu yo no...-dijo Perla

-Debe ser el peor dia de tu vida, capturada y encadenada a una tonta ave que no sabe volar-interrumpi

-Bueno... he tenido peores-dijo Perla y yo la mire

-Y yo nunca dije que fue mi peor dia, junto a ti fue el mejor-dijo Perla y luego de eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-Digo... porque eres mi amigo-dijo Perla ruborizada

-Oh, si, si claro-dije ruborizado

-Bien, entonces caminando-dijo Perla

-Vamos-dije, ambos comenzamos a caminar y ninguno de los 2 nos deciamos algo o nos mirabamos directamente, llegamos a una parte donde habia una bajada lisa, a mi lado vi una skate tirado y lo tome y Perla me miro confundida

-¿Lista?-dije

-¿Para que?-dijo Perla, puse el skate en el piso y me subi

-Sube-dije, Perla se subio

-Ahora agarrate-dije, Perla me abrazo para no caers y yo me ruborize

-Ahora solo hay que...-dije

-Aqui estan!-dijo alguien, ambos volteamos y vimos a Nigel

-Agarrate-dije y nos lanze con el skate a la bajada y Nigel tras nosotros

-Blu cuidado-dijo Perla mirando una caja cerca de nosotros

-Perla necesito que impulses la tabla por detras-dije

-¿Que?-me dijo Perla confundida

-Que hagas que la tabla salte-dije, Perla hizo caso y saltamos la sobre la caja

-Bien hecho-dije, Nigel comenzo a acercarse mas, pero unas aves chocaron contra el, yo mire y NIgel habia caido al piso, este se paro y nos alcanzo rapidamente, mire hacia adelante junto a Perla y vi un panel electrico abirto y en la esquina del lugar un farol

-Afirmate guerte-dije, Perla se aferro a mi, Nigel no miraba hacia adelante, doble me afirme del farol y cambie nuestra direccion, Nigle vio hacia adelante pero ya era tarde, choco contra el panel electrico y se electrocuto

-Fue asombroso-dijo Perla riendo, sin darnos cuenta habia un rio de lodo frente a nosotros, el skate se atasco y nosotros saimos disparados y nos dimos un porrazo en el piso

-Eso... dolio-dije adolorido y me levante

-Ahora vamos a la selva-dijo Perla y yo me asuste

-No, no,no ¿no has escuchado lo que dicen de la selva?-dije asustado

-Solo son patrañas-dijo Perla

-Mejor vamos con los humanos para que nos quiten esto-dije tomando la cadena

-Ahh claro! y que nos metan en un jaula de nuevo-dijo Perla enojada

-No, me refiero a que..-dije

-Vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a buscar a mis hijos y luego veremos como quitarnos esto ¿esta claro?-dijo Perla o mas bien me ordeno como si fuera mi mama

-Esta bien-dije, ambos entramos a la selva yo me asustaba por todo pero trataba de no hacer que se notara

-Blu-me dijo Perla

-¿Si?-dije

-Sobre lo que dijo el aguila-dijo Perla, al escucharla me detuve

-¿Quieres saer lo que paso?-dije

-Si-dijo Perla, yo me sente en un tronco grande

-Sientate-dije, Perla se sento a mi lado, yo miraba al piso todo a todo momento y Perla me miraba esperando a que yo hablara

-Bueno... todo comenzo despues de la muerte de Stephanie-dije

-¿Stephanie?-dijo Perla confundida

-Mi esposa-dije tratando de no llorar al recordar lo que paso

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y se acerco mas a mi

**Flashback y a la vez cuenta**

Yo estaba llorando y con Stephanie muerta entre mis alas

-Ers un desgraciado-dije enojado

-Oh! me alagas-dijo Dereck

-Me las pagaras Dereck-dije

-Uhi! que miedo-dijo Dereck en tono burlon, yo me lanze contra Dereck y el me esquivo y me golpeo con fuerza dejandome en el piso

-Te propongo algo-dijo Dereck y yo lo mire

-Si matas a tus hijas, te dejare vivir-dijo Dereck y yo quede en shock

-No lo hare-dije

-Entonces las matare yo, frente a tus propios ojos-dijo Dereck

-Matame a mi, pero a ellas no les hagas nada-dije

-Tu no vales la pena-dijo Dereck

-¿Por que las quieres matar?, ellas no te han hecho nada-dije

-Eso es personal, Josephina fue la primera-dijo Dereck, yo comenze a levantarme

-No, no dejare que les hagas daño-dije furioso

-Si fuera tu, no haria lo que haras-dijo Dereck, yo lo ignore y me lanze contra el y este me tomo del cuello y comenzo a estrangularme, yo con mis garras le arañe la cara dejandole cicatriz y Dereck me solto y me golpeo en el estomago dejandome sin aire

-Te dejo decidir, tienes 2 dias-dijo Dereck y se fue, yo recupere el airo, no sabia que hacer, fui a casa y aparecieron mis 2 hijas y mi hijo, eran rosados algunas plumas con plumas azules

-Papi, papi-dijeron felices y me abrazaron

-Niños-dije y los abraze

-¿Y mama?-me preguntaron

-Fue a buscar... fue a buscar a sus amigas-menti

-Esta bien-me dijeron

-Niños, ¿les parece si jugamos?-propuse

-Si-dijeron los 3, el resto del dia pasamos jugando lef 4 dead en la xbox y al dia siguiente pase todo el dia con ellos, pero al llegar la noche tome la peor decicion de mi maldita vida, tome unas pildoras de veneno que parecian caramelos y me las lleve a la habitacion de mis hijos

-Buenas noches niños-dije y les di un beso en la frente a cada uno

-Les traje unos dulces-dije y les mostre las pildoras

-Yo quiero-dijeron los 3 niños, les di una a cada uno y ellos se los comieron

-Te quiero papi-dijeron los 3

-Yo tambien los quiero hijos-dije y sali de la habitacion, al salir sentia que hize lo peor de mi vida, matar a mis propios hijos

-Soy un monstruo-dije y comenze a llorar

**Al dia siguiente**

Fui a la habitacion de mis hijos y estos estaban durmiendo segun yo lo veia, me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza a mi hija Josephina y esta no desperto, estaba muerta, luego fui con mi hijo Jack, tambien estaba muerto, luego con mi otra hija Alexandra, tambien estaba muerta

-Soy un... un asesino-dije llorando, sali de la habitacion y me encontre con Dereck, este se abalanzo sobre mi y me agarro con su pata

-¿Hiziste lo que te dije?-me dijo amenazante

-Si, ahora vete de mi vista-dije serio y lo golpe

-Y ahora te matare a ti-dije y me abalanze contra el y lo empuje hacia la ventana con fuerza y esta se rompio y comenzamos a pelear en medio de la calle

-Tu sabes que no puedes ganarme-dijo Dereck esquivando mis golpes

-No pienso ganarte, pienso matarte-dije y le acerte un golpe en el pico

-¿Pero que?-dijo Dereck, yo le habia metido una de las pildoras en el pico

-Te voy a...-dijo Dereck y lo atropello un camion que se lo llevo, Blu son saberlo en el momento en el que a Dereck este logro escupir la pildora, yo mire como el camion se alejaba, pero sono una vocina, yo volte y una auto me golpeo la cara dejandome inconciente, cuando me recupere esta en el veterinario, Linda vino a buscarme y luego fuimos al funeral de Stephanie y mis hijos

**Fin flashback**

-Eso fue... lo que paso-dije y comenze a llorar, Perla me miro y puso su ala sobre la mia, yo la mira y ella me miro a los ojos

-Blu yo te oculte algo-dijo Perla

**Fin cap**

**Bien ese fue el cap de hoy ojala les haya gustado, saludos a todos y nos leemos en otro cap. Bye M.A.T**


	6. Chapter 5: ¿Otra oportunidad para amar?

**Bueno lamento la demora culpa de las tareas y mi maldita imaginacionxDDD**

**Cap 5: ¿Otra oportunidad para amar?**

-¿Que?-dije confundido

-Te oculte algo importante-dijo Perla

-¿De que se trata?-pregunte

-Es sobre el padre de los niños-me dijo Perla y su voz se comenzo a quebrar

-No me lo digas, ya me dijiste el murio-dije

-Ese es el punto, el no murio-me dijo Perla y le caian lagrimas

-¿Entonces?, ¿Que paso?-dije

-A mi me violaron-dijo Perla llorando y cubriendose la cara con las alas

-¿Que, que?-dije en shock

-Lo oiste bien, me violaron-dijo Perla llorando, yo me acerque a ella y la abraze y ella me abrazo y se hecho a llorar mas

-¿Como?... digo ¿cuando paso eso?-dije

-Fue el año pasado para mi cumpleaños-dijo Perla llorando

-Lo lamento-dije

-Cuando supe que quede embarazada, ese sujeto ya se habia ido-dijo Perla

-Pero lo bueno es que tu cuidaste a los huevos, los quisiste-dije tratando de consolarla

-No, yo no los queria-dijo Perla

-¿Que?-dije algo shockeado

-Yo no queria tenerlos, tenia, miedo no lo se, no queria cuidarlos-dijo Perla

-¿Entonces porque los tienes aun?-dije

-Con el tiempo comenze a tenerles cariño-dijo Perla dejando de llorar

-Al menos tu si eres una buena madre, en cambio yo... soy el peor de todos, lo que hize no tiene nombre-dije y solte a Perla y le di la espalda y mire al piso

-No digas eso-me dijo Perla

-Pero es la verdad, yo ya no merezco nada, no merezco el perdon por lo que hize, ni la compasion, nada-dije

-¿Y una oportunidad para volver a amar?-me dijo Perla, yo me volteo

-¿Que?-dije confudido

-Si... tuvieras... bueno emmm... una oportunidad para amar-me dijo Perla nerviosa

-No lo se-dije y mire al piso, Perla me acaricio la mejilla y yo levante la mirada

-No digas eso-me dijo Perla cariñosamente

-Esta bien-dije y Perla me beso la mejilla la mejilla y me abrazo

-Mejor... mejor vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir-dije nervioso y me solte de Perla

-Esta bien-me dijo Perla, ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a buscar un lugar para dormir y encontramos una casa abandonada

-¿Te parece?-preopuse señalando la casa

-Mmmmm ¿nadie nos molestara supongo?-dijo Perla

-Si ¿por que la pregunta?-pregunte

-No por nada-dijo Perla, ambos se dirijieron a la casa

-Damas primero-dije y abri la puerta

-Gracias-dijo Perla y entro, yo entre y Perla cerro la puerta, yo comenze a ponerme nervioso ya que Perla cerro la puerta de inmediato

-¿Perla que haces?-pregunte

-Es para que nadie nos moleste-dijo Perla

-¿Molestar que?-pregunte, Perla se me acerco y me beso y yo me la quite

-No hagas eso-dije

-¿Por que?-me pregunto Perla

-Por que yo no quiero nada contigo-dije, Perla al oir eso le comenzaron a caer lagrimas

-¿Por que?...-me pregunto llorando

-Porque yo me enamore de alguien mas-dije y Perla comenzo a llorar mas

-Perla te guste o no tendras que aceptarlo asi que deja de llorar-dije y Perla se tapo los oidos

-Lalalalalaalalaalala-decia Perla para no oirme

-Perla escuchame-dije

-Lalalalalalalalala-decia Perla mientras yo le hablaba, yo le di la espalda a Perla y avance pero la cadena se tenso y casi caigo

-Perla avanza-dije, Perla no se movio y volteo su mirada triste hacia otro lado

-Perla-dije, Perla no me miro y comenzo a sollozar, yo pense en algo que podria hacer que Perla dejara de comportarse asi, y me acerque y Perla retrocedio

-Dejame sola-dijo Perla triste

-Perla mirame-dije y me acerque y tome su rostro con mis alas

-Perla mirame-dije y Perla trataba de safarse, yo pegue mi cuerpo con el de ella y ella comenzo a ruborizarse y me miro a los ojos y segui con esa cara de tristeza

-Cierra tus ojos-dije

-¿Para que?-me pregunto Perla

-Solo hazlo-dije, Perla cerro sus ojos y yo comence a acercarme, Perla sontio mi respiracion acercarse y ya sabia lo que yo iba a hacer y se me acerco tambien y nos besamos, yo la bese para consolarla, pero para ella significaba otra cosa y comenzo a profundisar mas el beso y nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, yo no lo sabia pero Perla estaba en celo

-Blu... ¿podriamos ir al siguiente nivel?-me pregunto Perla

-No-dije

-¿Por que?-me pregunto Perla

-Porque no quiero volver a ser padre-dije y mirando hacia otro lado

-No te preocupes por eso, eso no ocurrira esta vez-me dijo Perla

-Aun asi no quiero-dije

Yo me separe de Perla pero esta me detuvo y me volvio a besar y yo me aparte

-Blu solo un poco-me dijo Perla

-No-dije

-Por favor-me dijo Perla acercandose

-No-dije y sali corriendo y Perla me persiguio, Perla se tropezo y yo vi un closet y Perla me comenzo a buscar y siguio la cadena, abrio el closet y ahi estaba yo

-Perla porque mejor no lo olvidas-dije y abri mis alas para expresarme y Perla se me lanzo encima, me abrazo y me beso, yo me di cuenta de que Perla no se detendria asi que tuve que dejarme llevar, le devolvi el beso y cuando nos separamos yo reaccione

-Perla mejor olvidalo-dije

-No quiero hacerlo, quiero aparearme cntigo-dijo Perla

-No podremos hacer eso-dije

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo-dijo Perla

-Solo podemos besarnos ¿ok?-dije

-¿Y caricias?-me pregunto

-Esta bien caricias tambien-dije

-Esta bien-me dijo Perla, Perla se levanto y yo tambien

-Bien ahi que buscar un lugar comodo para dormir-dije y comenzamos a caminar por la casa y encontramos un cama

-Bien dormiremos aqui-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dije, ambos subimos a la cama y Perla ya no podia aguantar mas las ganas y se me lanzo encima y me beso

-Perla detente-dije rompiendo el beso

-Es que ya no puedo aguantar mas-me dijo Perla

-Tendras que hacerlo-dije

-¿No podriamos tener solo un poco?-me pregunto Perla

-No-dije

-Por fis-me dijo Perla

-Esta bien, pero solo una vez-dije rendido y ya fastidiado, ambos tuvimos una pequeña sesion y luego nos fuimos a dormir

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy, lamento si fue corto, pero fue por que no se me ocurrian ideas y bueno con ayuda de amigos quedo asi xD, bueno esto se leyo mejor segun mis amigos del cole y bueno yo les creo, nos vemos en el prox cap, saludos a todos y a Kazoo ojala que estes bien, bye M.A.T**


	7. Chapter 6: Se me olvido hasta el titulo

**Bueno he aqui otro cap, disfruten y lean**

**Cap 6: Se me olvido hasta el titulo xD**

**Al dia siguiente**

Yo desperte y Perla estaba durmiendo abrazada a mi y estaba con una sonrisa

-Se ve tan linda... pero que estoy diciendo-dije y me levante y Perla se desperto

-Mmm... ¿Blu?-dijo Perla despertando

-Buenos dias-dije

-Fue increible lo que hicimos en la noche-dijo Perla con una sonrisa

-No te acostumbres-dije

-Esta bien-dijo Perla triste

Ambos bajamos de la cama y salimos de la casa y fuimos a buscar nuestro desayuno y encontramos un arbol con mangos

-¿Cuantos quieres?-pregunte

-2-me dijo Perla, yo su bi al arbol y saque los mangos mas cercanos que tenia en total fueron 4

-A comer-dije y comenzamos a comer y note que Perla me miraba

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunte

-No, es solo que...-dijo Perla

-Solo que-dije

-¿Blu si yo quedara embarazada de ti, que harias?...-pregunto Perla

-Tendria que hacerme cargo de los niños y de ti-dije algo serio

-¿Pero te gustaria?-me pregunto Perla

-No lo se-dije

-No te entiendo-dijo Perla

-¿Por?-dije

-En un momento eres tierno y al otro eres serio y desagradable-dijo Perla

-¿Tienes algun problema?-dije

-Si-dijo Perla

-Dilo-dije

-Yo quisiera que mi esposo fuera tierno-dijo Perla

-Pero yo no soy tu esposo-dije

-Pero si es que quede embarazada tendras que serlo-dijo Perla

-¿Y si no quiero?-dije, Perla comenzo a llorar

-Eres malo Blu-me dijo Perla

-Si lo soy-dije

-Con razon mataste a tus hijas, tienes razon eres un monstruo, no mereces nada-me dijo Perla yo me enfureci y la empuje

-Ese no es tu problema ¡¿me oiste?!-dije y levante mi ala queriendo golpear a Perla y esta se cubrio con sus alas asustada, y yo al verla me detuve y escuche que Perla estaba llorando y con la respiracion agitada

-Perla lo lamento-dije y me le acerque, Perla se quito una ala y al verme acercarme retorocedio asustada

-No me golpes por favor-me dijo asustada y quedo contra un arbol

-Perla lo siento no queria hacer eso-dije y segui acercandome

-Dejame-dijo Perla asustada yo me acerque lo suficiento y Perla cerro los ojos y desvio la cabeza esperando un golpe pero en vez de eso la abraze, Perla abrio los ojos y me vio abrazarla y aun asi seguia asustada

-Lo lamento mucho-dije con un tono triste y Perla me abrazo pero con miedo aun

-Yo tambien... tambien lo lamento... no debi decirte eso... soy una tonta me lo merecia, debiste golpearme-dijo Perla

-No, no quiero herirte o hacerte algo malo-dije

-Entonces dime que me amas-dijo Perla

-¿Para que?-pregunte

-Ayer me heriste con esas palabras, me rompiste el corazon-dijo Perla

-Lo se pero, es la verdad yo amo a otra-dije

-Pero yo tambien te amo-dijo Perla

-Pero yo no...-dije pero algo me noqueo dejandome inconciente

**(Aqui cambia la narracion de primera persona de Blu)**

A Blu lo noquearon y yo quede en shock y vi que fue un tucan

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto el tucan

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-dije shockeada

-Vi cuando te queria golpear y busque esta roca-dijo el tucan

-El no me ha hecho nada, solo que estaba furioso-dije y revise a Blu

-Lamento haber noqueado a tu novio-dijo el tucan

-Creo que perdio el conocimiento lo golpeaste muy fuerte y no es mi novio-dije ruborizada

-Llevemoslo a mi nido-dijo el tucan

-¿Primero lo noqueas y luego quieres ayudar?-dije

-Fue un malentendido-dijo el tucan

-Esta bien-dije y el tucan se llevo a Blu a un arbol y lo dejo dentro y yo tuve que volar junto al tucan por las cadenas

-¿Y esas cadenas?-pregunto el tucan, yo no le respondi estaba preocupada por Blu

-Blu por favor despierta-dije y movi un poco a Blu

-No despertara hasta mañana-me dijo el tucan y en ese momento llego una tucan con 17 pequeñitos

-ATAQUEN-dijeron los tucansitos al verme y la tucan se puso frente mio

-No! niños malos-dijo la tucan y los tucansitos se detuvieron

-¿Rafael quien es ella?-pregunto la tucan

-Cariño esta aqui por que sin querer noque a su novio-dijo Rafael

-Que no es mi novio-dije

-Esta muy mal-dijo la tucan

-Eva ¿podrias traer comida?-dijo Rafael

-¿Crees que todo lo tengo que hacer yo?!-dijo Eva enojada

-Bueno...-dijo Rafael

-Iras tu y ahorita!-mando Eva, Rafael salio y Eva se acerco a Blu

-Mmmm estara asi hasta mañana-dijo Eva

-No podemos esperar tanto-dije

-¿Por que?-pregunto Eva

-Yo tengo hijos y como nos secuestraron ellos estan solo y quien sabe donde-dije

-¿Cuantos son?-pregunto Eva

-Son 3-dije

-Supongo que se cuidaran entre ellos-dijo Eva

-Pero aun asi estoy preocupada-dije

-¿Son suyos?-pregunto Eva refiriendose a mi y a Blu yo no queria decirle que me habian violado asi que decidi mentir

-Si, por eso dije que no somos novios somos esposos-menti

-Ooh ya veo-dijo Eva

-Si-dije

Rafael llego con gran cantidad de fruta para todos

-Bien traje comida-dijo Rafael, todos comieron a excepcion de yo y Eva me paso unas uvas

-Ten tu tambien debes comer-dijo Eva, yo tome las uvas y me las comi, luego de eso todos salieron y yo decido quedarme con Blu, luego en la noche llegaron y se fueron a dormir, yo tenia sueño asi que me apoye en el pecho de Blu lo abraze y me dormi

**Al dia siguiente (ahora continua narracion por Blu)**

Yo estaba despertando y me dolia la cabeza y vi a Perla durmiendo abrazada a mi en mi pecho y yo no la reconocia

-¿Que hago aqui?-pregunte en voz alta y Perla desperto

-Blu estas bien-dijo Perla y me abrazo y yo estaba confundido

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte y Perla me miro sorprendida

-¿No me recuerdas?-pregunto Perla y yo negue con la cabeza

-Soy Perla tu... tu...-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Mi que?-pregunte

-Soy tu novia-dijo Perla mintiendo

-No te creo, yo ya tengo novia-dijo Blu

-Lo lamento-dijo Perla triste

-No importa-dije y Perla me miro algo triste, me quede pensando y vi que ella era hermosa y quien sabe que estara haciendo mi novia y se me cruzo algo por la mente

-Pero... quizas...-dije, pero se despertaron los niños

-TENEMOS HAMBRE-Dijeron los 17 niños al unisono y los 2 tucanes despertaron

-¿A quien le toca ir?-pregunto Eva perezozamente

-A ti-dijo Rafael

-Pero yo fui ayer-dijo Eva

-Esta bien-dijo Rafael, se levanto y se fue y Eva se levanto y nos vio a ambos

-Despertaste-dijo Eva

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunte

-Estas en mi nido-dijo Eva

-¿Que me paso?-pregunte

-Mi esposo sin querer te noqueo-dijo Eva

-¿Por que?-pregunte

-Estabas a punto de golpear a tu esposa-dijo Eva, yo mire a Perla

-Les mentiste-dije

-Es que...-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Querida no mientas-dijo Eva

-Esta bien-dijo Perla agachando la cabeza

-¿Entonces quien es el padre?-pregunto Eva

-No hay padre-dijo Perla

-Entonces...-dijo Eva

-Me violaron-dijo Perla y comenzo a llorar al recordarlo y ella me aspoyo en mi y yo la mire confundido, mire a Eva y esta me hizo una señal indicandome que la abrazara yo mire a Perla y me dio pena y la abraze, Rafael llego y vio a Perla llorando

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Rafael

-Cariño que bueno que llegaste-dijo Eva distrayendo a Rafael

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunte ya que Perla estaba dejando de llorar

-Si-dijo Perla y se separo de mi, yo mire mi pata ya que sentia algo raro y vi que estaba encadenado a Perla

-¿Y esto?-pregunte

-Fueron unos contrabandistas-me dijo Perla

-Ya veo, tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos las quite-dije, y me diriji a la salida y Perla tuvo que seguirme

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Perla

-A buscar nuestro desayuno-dije ya que Rafael trajo juto para su familia y ambos bajamos

-Dime, ¿que tanto recuerdas?-me pregunto Perla

-Recuerdo varias cosas pero no recuerdo que hago aqui-dije

-Pues estas en Rio de Janeiro, te dejaron en un habitat y conociste a mis hijos...-dijo Perla

-¿Tienes hijos?-pregunte

-Si como escuchaste fui violada y luego nacieron ellos-dijo Perla triste

-¿Que mas?-pregunte

-Luego me conociste a mi, nos acostamos juntos...-dijo Perla

-Espera... acas tu yo tuvimos..-dije shockeado

-Si, fue ayer, pero no volvera a ocurrir ya que te obligue-dijo Perla

-Entonces, ¿Estas embarazada de mi?-pregunte

-No-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dije aliviado

-Y... me contaste lo de tus hijas-dijo Perla

-MALDICION-dije furioso y golpe un arbol cercano

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Perla

-No pasa nada, es solo que...-dije

-¿Es que?-pregunto Perla

-Nada-dije y mire hacia otro lado

-Blu puedes decirmelo-me dijo Perla y me tomo el ala

-Tu me contabas todo-me dijo con ternura yo la mire a los ojos y Perla se me acerco para besarme y yo no sabia que hacer si besarla o no

**Fin cap**

**Bueno, aqui termina este cap xDD que malote soy, bueno saludos a todos y nos leemos en el prox cap. AAA verdad AVISO: Kazoo volvio :D, bueno. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
